Party Time is a Time for Ambulances
by Forgotten
Summary: Okay, this is what caffeine and undoubted insanity and late-night typing does to a person. It's about the 02 peeps getting together for a party, and all chaos breaking loose. I dun even know why I'm uploading this... *sweatdrop* R&R at yo on risk? *yet an


IAK: Hallo again to those who might be familiar with me, and just a plain Hallo! to those who aren't! As usual, I have dragged into this one of my best friends, KC!  
  
KC: Doh…why…WHY me?!  
  
IAK: Muhahaha… what insanity shall I spread today?  
  
KC: How about a short fic?  
  
IAK: I might be able to do that…what of?  
  
KC: Uh…how about…I KNOW! whispers to IAK  
  
IAK: OOOOoooeeeeooOO! This fic thingy is about all the Digidestined 02 coming together for a party… and throw in some of my ideas and undoubted insanity, you never know what's going to happen…chaos, most likely.  
  
TK: O.o; appears suddenly in a cloud of smoke …Wassup o.o…  
  
IAK: O_O! Now the Insanity Triangle is complete! coughs Flames are welcome, I suppose…o_O;…But remember I have no control of what this fic thingy may evolve into, and remember it's a funny so don't be a sore-nose about it if something unreasonable happens to your favorite character. I like all characters, and almost all couples that aren't Yaoi or Yuri or etc.! Also to state, I do not own Digimon or anything else, not even my insanity, which owns me. And it is COMPLETELY coincidental if any part of this fic is identical to someone else's. It was NOT intended, and if that happens I apologize. Peace. ^_^  
  
KC: ?!?!?! STEVEN!! pulls out a large mallet HAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
TK: O.O;;!!  
  
IAK: And by the way…don't ask what I was on when I wrote this. _;  
  
  
  
Party Time is a Time for Ambulances  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow! I can't believe Mom is letting us throw this party!" Kari commented as she set some decorations up on the walls. Tai was busy arranging food on a table he set up in the living room. "Especially after the toothpaste incident."  
  
"THAT WAS A YEAR AGO!!" Tai screeched. Kari sweatdropped and Tai coughed. "Besides, I asked her directly."  
  
"You asked her early in the morning right when she crawled out of bed and before she had her coffee…" Kari thought aloud. "That HARDLY seems fair…"  
  
"It's fair when you replay her answer back to her via tape recorder when she doubts it later on," Tai grinned. Kari rolled her eyes and climbed down from the ladder. As if on cue, the doorbell buzzed. Tai raced to the door and swung it open, paying no attention do a puzzling thumping sound as he did so. "Welcome!" he yelled happily. After a moment he realized no one was standing there. His gaze traveling to the floor he saw Izzy sprawled out on the ground, his eyes swimming and a large bump on his head. "Ah…I see you've met the ground. And that dead bug I sorta stepped on yesterday…"  
  
"TAI!!" Izzy leaped up like a maddened wolf and Tai's eyes bulged. A second later Tai took off into the house, Izzy hot on his trail. Tentomon flew in a few seconds later, sweatdropping. "Well, it seems we've discovered two rare Speedious Zoomiouses…"  
  
"Tai, Izzy, knock it out!" Kari screeched, grabbing a frying pan seemingly from behind her back and bashing the two over the head with it as they ran by. Both swooned a minute then fell unconscious to the floor, stars and birds fluttering around in circles over their heads. "…Or be knocked out."  
  
"Frying pans, not just for cooking anymore," Tentomon commented. Kari eyed him. "…I'll watch out for the others." He buzzed out the door and into the night, watching out for the arrival of the other Digidestined and their Digimon. Kari ridded herself of the frying pan as Gatomon and Agumon stumbled into the room.  
  
"What's up?" Kari asked, noticing their strange behavior.  
  
"I'm a slaaaaaaaaaaaaaave for you!" Agumon sang offbeat, a large grin plastered on his face. Kari sweatdropped. "…UNTIL YOU BITE THEIR HEADS OFF!!"  
  
"What have you been smoking??" Kari asked worriedly.  
  
"Where's that danged parrot?" Gatomon mumbled. "He can't expect me to pay all the phone bills when I'm the one working at the circus!" She hiccuped and Kari snatched a bottle out of her paw. Reading the label, her eyes went wide.  
  
"This is wine!" she yelped.  
  
"And Imma yellow dinosaur!" Agumon sang heartily.  
  
"How'd you get your hands on this??" Kari asked as the doorbell buzzed again. "GAH! Tentomon, you were supposed to warn me if someone was approaching!" Setting the wine on the table and scooping up Agumon and Gatomon and depositing them on the couch, Kari raced to the door and opened it. Sora and Biyomon stood at the entrance, looking a bit uncomfortable. "Where's Tentomon?" inquired Kari.  
  
"Uh…well it's dark…and he was kinda buzzing around the light…" Sora began. Kari then spotted Tentomon on the ground.  
  
"And Sora has this killer hairspray!" Biyomon finished. Kari blinked for a moment, then stepped back and let Sora and Biyomon in. Tai and Izzy were coming to, rubbing their heads. Sora blinked at them, then stared at Izzy.  
  
"What?" asked a groggy Izzy, still rubbing his head.  
  
"Why do you have a bug plastered on your cheek?" Sora asked, looking a little disgusted.  
  
"Wha…WHAT?!" yelped Izzy. Tai coughed again.  
  
"I tried to warn you," he said. Izzy shot him a Death look.  
  
"C'mon guys! Lighten up!" Biyomon said merrily and left them alone, flapping over to the couch where Agumon and Gatomon were. "What's up?"  
  
"Oh, fair maiden of the never worlds…" Agumon said. A second later he scooped Biyomon into his arms and dipped her. "Thou art an angel, deposited from the heavens like out-of-date toilet paper!"  
  
"Excuse me?!" Biyomon yelped. "What have you been smoking?!?!"  
  
"Have you seen that parrot?" Gatomon asked. Then, not waiting for an answer, she rolled off the couch and skipped over to the door where Kari was standing, who looked like she wanted to be someplace else at that moment.  
  
"Gatomon…whatever you do, please try to act normal," Kari begged. "I don't know how the others would take it if they knew you and Agumon had been drinking…" She glanced over to Agumon. "Oh boy…"  
  
Gatomon looked puzzled, shrugged, then gaped out the door. "Why…if it isn't my blue knight!" Before Kari could stop her Gatomon raced out the door as Davis and Veemon made their way to it. Gatomon practically flew through the air, pouncing Veemon and sending them both skidding across the ground.  
  
"AHH!" Veemon screamed, having no idea what was going on. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! Don't rip me to shreds!!"  
  
"Why would I rip you to shreds, Dearest?" Gatomon cooed, petting him on the head. "I have been awaiting your arrival with great anticipation!" She hiccuped again.  
  
"What's she been smoking?" Davis asked warily as he inched by Kari.  
  
"More like drinking," Kari coughed.  
  
"Wha?" Veemon blinked. "I don't understand…" Veemon sniffed at the smell of Gatomon's breath. "You're breath smells funny," he said lamely, unsure of what to say.  
  
Gatomon's eye twitched. "What?"  
  
"In a nice way!" whimpered Veemon.  
  
"YOU'RE IN LEAGUE WITH THE PARROT!!" Gatomon yelled suddenly, leaping off Veemon and tearing into the house at full speed. Veemon sat on the ground, looking as confused as ever.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll wear off," said a hopeful Kari. She let Davis and Veemon inside where Agumon still had Biyomon in a dip and Tai and Izzy were still conversing with Sora.  
  
"I'm surprised your mom let you have a party, after the toothpaste incident and all," commented Sora.  
  
"Does EVERYONE know about that?!" Tai howled. There was a beat of silence as everyone looked to Tai, then to the door as the voices of two old women could be heard approaching.  
  
"My my, seems that Kamiya boy is throwing a party, does it?" one old woman stated.  
  
"Why, even after the toothpaste incident!" the other exclaimed, and the two old women passed the door and continued on their nightly walk.  
  
Tai coughed.  
  
"…Hey cheesecake!" Davis observed, breaking the silence. He raced over to the table, attacking the defenseless food displayed.  
  
"…The light shines upon your feathers in such delicacy, framing your beautiful, frail figure," Agumon continued.  
  
"Um…you can let me up any time now," Biyomon suggested, annoyed. Seeing Agumon couldn't hear or didn't WANT to hear her, she poked him in the eyes.  
  
"GAH!" Agumon screamed, and began to jump up and down flailing his arms while squinting his eyes. "I'VE BEEN ATTACKED!!"  
  
At that moment the doorbell buzzed again, and Kari opened it, revealing Yolie, Hawkmon, Cody, and Armadillomon.  
  
"Enter at your own risk," Kari warned. Yolie and Cody looked to each other in puzzlement then entered, their Digimon following closely.  
  
"Hey, look!" Armadillomon pointed out. "Agumon's doing an ancient folk dance!" He began mimicking Agumon, and the two danced around in circles in the middle of the room.  
  
"Of all things juvenile!" Hawkmon scoffed. "How absurd looking!"  
  
"I think it's cool!" Yolie said. Grabbing a stunned Cody's arm, she dragged him into the middle of the room and began mimicking Agumon as well until they had a ring of folk dancing going on.  
  
Tai, Izzy, Sora, Biyomon, Hawkmon, Kari, Davis, and Veemon sweatdropped.  
  
"Um…" At that moment the doorbell buzzed again and Kari answered it, revealing Ken and Wormmon standing outside. "…Are you sure you want to come in?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Ken asked curiously.  
  
"…Nothing." Kari let Ken and Wormmon pass as T.K. walked up, Patamon on his head. "You want in too?"  
  
T.K. grinned. "No entrance fee?"  
  
"Not yet anyway." Kari let T.K. and Patamon through, then turned back inside. Yolie, Armadillomon, Agumon, and a reluctant Cody were still doing their folk dance around the room.  
  
"All they need is a fire," Tai commented.  
  
"KEN!" Yolie grabbed Ken's arm. "Join us!" She pulled him into the circle and Wormmon made his way to the food, deserting his partner to the punishment of dancing.  
  
"Hey!" Davis yelled. "Music!" He turned the boom-box on to full blast, almost blowing Veemon away as he was standing near the speakers. Gatomon walked groggily out of a nearby room, rubbing her head.  
  
"What happened," she mumbled. Veemon spotted her and his eyes went wide. She blinked. "What?"  
  
"Uh…" Veemon backed up. "N-Nothing…"  
  
Tentomon flew in, looking dazed. "Somebody spiked the water..."  
  
"I'm hungry!" Sora headed toward the food, eyeing the Cheeto Puffs. Tai and Izzy followed, trying to get as far away from the folk dancing as possible. Biyomon followed as well, flapping onto the table and landing by some chicken, which she began to eat. Wormmon watched her, confused.  
  
"Isn't that cannibalism?" he asked.  
  
Biyomon's eye twitched. "Are you saying I'm a chicken?!" she screeched.  
  
"NO!" Wormmon yelped, but it was too late. Biyomon tackled him off the table, sending some powdered donuts flying. Matt and Gabumon had just entered, and were instantly bombarded with donuts.  
  
"What the-!" Matt yelped as he threw up his arms to ward off the Flight of the Donuts. Gabumon stood puzzled, a donut stuck on the end of his horn.  
  
T.K. burst out laughing at Matt, Patamon joining him. Matt brushed off his clothes, eyeing him. "You think it's funny?"  
  
"N-No," T.K. said with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Well…" Matt strode coolly to the table, seeming to stand innocently. Suddenly he dug his hand into some Jell-O, and sent it flying in T.K.'s direction. "CATCH!"  
  
T.K. dodged, but Patamon was hit head-on. Flying backwards he rammed into Veemon, who in turn rammed face-forward into Gatomon. All three skidded across the floor and into the kitchen.  
  
"AH!" Gatomon grumped. She then realized Veemon's face was squashed against hers. "AH! So you think I'm EASY?!" Socking him in the face Veemon fell backwards onto Patamon, knocking the breath out of him.  
  
"Of all juvenility!" Hawkmon scolded over the music Davis had booming through the house.  
  
"AHH!" As he was pushed by in the ring of folk dancing, Ken grabbed Hawkmon and pulled him in too.  
  
"More members!" Armadillomon said cheerfully. Agumon, now over his pain, was enjoying the attention and began to hop and flail his arms more wildly, even making grunting, primitive noises along with his motions.  
  
Kari rubbed her head, trying to figure out how all this got started in such a short period of time. Davis slunk over, a wide grin on his face. "What's up?" he croaked. Immediately Kari could smell the familiar wine scent on his breath.  
  
"Gah!" Kari raced by him and to the food table, in which Biyomon and Wormmon were having some sort of wrestling competition under. Sure enough, sitting on the end was the wine bottle she had set there earlier.  
  
"Man, this is a cool party," T.K. commented as he stood by her, watching Matt and Gabumon join Sora, Tai, and Izzy at the table. "Different and totally insane, but cool."  
  
"I never planned this," Kari mumbled. "I have no idea how all this got started."  
  
"HEY!" Davis pushed his way to T.K., swaying by him. "You…you making a move on my GIRL?"  
  
T.K. blinked. "Eh?"  
  
"He's drunk," Kari explained.  
  
"I swear to drunk I'm not God!" Davis argued.  
  
"Hey guys, what's going on?" Joe asked heartily as he, Gomamon, Mimi, and Palmon entered. "I waited for Mimi to get here via Digital World gate at my house since she lives in America and everything so…" His voice trailed off as he stared at all that was going on. "…Dude."  
  
"COOL!" Gomamon exclaimed, grabbing Joe and dragging him into the Circle of Folk Dancing. "They're warding off evil spirits with their ancient dances so they won't mess up the party!"  
  
"Oh wow," Mimi blinked. "I know!" Digging into her purse she pulled out some lipstick. "This would look good!" Running over to the dancers, as each one came by she left a streak on their cheek. "This should help!"  
  
Palmon sweatdropped, making her way over to the kitchen, thinking it would be a bit more peaceful. She paused as her gaze traveled over to the video cabinet. Slinking over, she rummaged through the videos. "OH! OH! IT'S 'HOT GUYS OF ALASKA BATHING SUIT COMPETITION' VIDEO!" Sora, Mimi, and Kari were immediately there, all practically knocking each other over to put it in the VCR. Davis blinked, then looked to T.K.  
  
"…Want to have a contest to see who should earn Kari's love?" he asked.  
  
"You're on!" T.K. accepted the challenge. Davis motioned for T.K. as he made his way over to the phone, the music still blaring in the background.  
  
"We're going to do prank calls," he grinned. "Me first." Dialing a number, he held the phone to his ear. "Hello? Ambulance? We have an emergency! We're at this party, and someone got wild with some rubber cement!!!"  
  
Meanwhile, Veemon was busy trying to persuade Gatomon not to kill him.  
  
"I'm sorry!" he whimpered, hiding behind Patamon. Patamon, in turn, was still half-dazed from Veemon landing on him earlier.  
  
"Why should I? You tried to kiss me without my permission!" Gatomon retorted.  
  
"No I didn't!" Veemon argued.  
  
"Oh…" Gatomon looked a little hurt. "So you don't?"  
  
"I didn't say that either," Veemon said, getting a slight headache.  
  
"Turn off the lights, turn off the lights…" Patamon sang to himself.  
  
Gatomon and Veemon sweatdropped.  
  
"What?! So I like the song!" Patamon grumped. Shaking his head he blinked. Tentomon swooped in, nibbling on a sandwich. Still groggy from being abused earlier, he began making chopper noises.  
  
"Bomber One, Bomber One, over!" he said. "Release, I repeat, release the missile!" He let the sandwich drop, landing on Patamon's head. Patamon, having no idea what had just happened, stumbled backwards, tripped, and rolled. Rolling out of the kitchen, he smacked into Biyomon, who was still trying to strangle Wormmon under the table.  
  
"AHH! SOMEBODY TOUCHED MY BOOTY!" Biyomon hit the already confused Patamon upside the head, leaving Wormmon enough time to squeeze out of her grip. Veemon and Gatomon emerged from the kitchen, looking around at all the chaos. Tentomon swooped out of the kitchen, still making his chopper noises. Gatomon looked to Veemon.  
  
"Chaos, huh?" she asked.  
  
"Pretty much," he agreed.  
  
"Ugh…why not?!" Gatomon grabbed Veemon and engaged in a passionate kiss, in which he responded by falling backwards.  
  
"Hey, shut the music down!" Sora complained. "We can't hear the TV!!!"  
  
Both Tai and Matt, eager to please Sora, leaped for the boom-box at the same time. Both fell short and missed, landing in a heap.  
  
Davis and T.K. made their way over to the TV where the girls were watching the video, T.K. looking triumphant.  
  
"You KNOW I won that round of phone pranks!" T.K. gloated. "After a made that woman think I was the host of an alien that was about to go on a murdering spree in Tokyo!"  
  
"SO?!" Davis grumped. He eyed the TV where the girls were gathered at. "Wha?"  
  
"Those men are soooo sexy," Mimi breathed.  
  
"I LOVE the coats and the bathing suits, how ORIGINAL!" Sora agreed.  
  
"Huh?" T.K. looked at the guys on the video. "You think they're cute because they're running around with hardly anything on?"  
  
"That must take some guts, to wear that little in Alaska!" Kari praised. Davis and T.K. shot each other a look.  
  
"I have an idea," T.K. said. He whispered something to Davis, and both took off down the hall into a separate room. A minute or so later both ran back out, only wearing their boxers. Davis' was black with white spots, and T.K.'s was red with blue stripes.  
  
Davis looked around, seeing no one was paying attention to them. "This is cool! We can run around in our underwear and no one cares!"  
  
T.K. grabbed a celery stick from the table and began singing into it, doing the moonwalk. Davis grabbed a pickle and copied him. Kari looked up from the video and stared.  
  
"What do you think you're doing??" she yelled, but couldn't stop giggling.  
  
"I have no idea," T.K. admitted. "What are we doing?"  
  
"Whatever comes out of this writer's head!" Davis answered.  
  
A man opened the door, staring frigidly at the chaos unfolding around him. Glancing back to the man behind him, his partner, they both sweatdropped. An ambulance vehicle was stationed where they had left it, as they had received a call concerning a crisis with rubber cement. The paramedic scratched his head.  
  
"Kids," his partner stated. "Folk dancing, singing into vegetables in their boxers and moonwalking, watching a bathing suit competition that took place in Alaska, among other things…times are getting strange, huh?"  
  
The paramedic nodded. He closed the door, as they weren't noticed.  
  
"…At least it wasn't as bad as the toothpaste incident," he said brightly. 


End file.
